


Unbalanced Perspective

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. Too bad nothing is simple for Melinda May</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwyn who is getting me through this week](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gwyn+who+is+getting+me+through+this+week).



> Hope this will tie you guys over til tech week is over!

May isn’t too entirely surprised when she finds Daisy pacing in the hub. It tended to be a nervous habit for the girl. 

“Something bothering you?” She intrigues walking up to the young woman.

She freezes at the sound of another voice filling the once silent room. She meets May’s eyes with her own frantic pair. “Is it that obvious?”

She only raises an eyebrow in response a smirk twitching at her lips.

“Okay. It’s this woman Coulson has been working with?”

“Coulson?”

“Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. Reluctantly on my behalf.” She begins walking back and forth again. “I just. I know he trusts her. I know he does but…” She sighs frustrated.

“You don’t.” May finishes for the girl. Their eyes meet again and she can feel her heart lurch for the poor girl. She truly had missed her. 

“I try! I really do! I mean I saved her but I just…” She lets out an aggravated groan. “There’s something about her that’s just…. Too familiar…”

“You mean Ward.” Daisy freezes caught in the meaning of her own sentence.

“No!” She quickly denies. Her eyebrow raises once again as if she could read Daisy’s mind with a simple gaze. “Okay fine yes. But not the same just… similar.”

“She’s not Ward Daisy. She’s helping inhumans.”

“Is she May?! What if she’s not?”

“You recommended Andrew be put in there.”

“What other choice did we have? Lock him up in a safe room and pray for the best?”

May falls silent biting her tongue. The girl looked panicked enough. She shouldn’t make her feel guilty on top of that.

“I’m worried about him. He’s the Director without him what will S.H.I.E.L.D. do?” What will I do? Her silent question fills the room.

“I’ll keep an eye on her okay?” Relief floods her face. May’s lip twitches again as she’s suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. 

“Thank you so much.” Daisy’s voice cracks a little drawing her to soothingly rub a hand across the girl’s back.

“Just get me her cell phone records.” She feels her head shift against her shoulder. “He’ll be okay.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a week ago. Boy did May find a lot on the phone.

She traced calls back to a man formerly affiliated with Hydra. Formerly being used in a loose term.

The man had been in connections with Von Strucker before the kid…

She doesn’t finish the thought, a shudder running down her spine. She sets her helmet on the handlebars of her bike before turning to gaze up at the building. It was fairly high end. Extending taller than the normal for the city. Pillars paints a neat white gave the place an almost hotel like look. She makes her way through the apartments with minimal attention. It helps that the lobby seems to be incredibly busy with angry or flustered occupants. She takes the stairs up to the room number burned in the back of her brain. Smoothly she moves to the door raising a knuckle to knock on the smooth white wood. 

Suddenly the door swings open revealing a woman dressed in pristine white holding a pair of keys. To be honest she’s getting a bit sick of the color. The woman’s hair is cropped at her shoulders, her banged snipped right below her eyebrows. A sickeningly sweet smile pulls across her lips.

“Can I help you?” Rosalind asks. Melinda’s job was to go there and put a bullet between the woman’s eyes. That’s it. But dammit she couldn’t help herself. She swings her fist her knuckle connecting with the woman’s jaw. 

Images flash before her eyes, satisfaction filling her body with each punch. Phil trusted this woman. She is hurting him. She trusted her with Andrew because of him. Now, who knows what they were doing with him. She feels a crack beneath her fingers. A broken nose, no doubt. So many people trapped by this woman’s hands. 

A lucky swing from the woman now beneath her connects with her nose. She is not even aware she’s screaming until strong arms wrap around her waist prying her off the nearly unconscious Rosalind. 

Melinda withdraws her gun pointing it at the body still crumpled on the ground. Her own body is heaving from effort, a small trickle of blood dripping from her nose. Her ears are ringing with anger she can barely hear what Phil is shouting at her.

“Melinda what are you doing?” He sounds so far away… “Melinda!” A click brings her to attention. Phil stands next to her, far away enough to be out of reach of a swing if she deemed one necessary but not far enough to where she can get out of range from him. He is clutching an icer in his hands pointer straight at her. “Explain yourself Agent May!”

A pang hits her heart. He hasn’t called her that since he thought she had betrayed him…

“Agent May!”

“She’s Hydra.” She says her jaw set.

“What?”

“Skye was worried. So I did some checks on your girlfriend here. She has been in cavorts with a known Hydra member.” 

“May. She’s not Ward.”

Her eyes snap to Coulson daring him to utter another word.

“She’s not him. Andrew… he’s safe.”

“Phil I need you to trust me.”

“So do I.” He pleads. “May. Put the gun down.” She looks to him meeting his clear blue eyes. Ones she swear could drag her to hell and back.

The look away was enough to distract both of them from Rosalind. By the time she saw the movement in was already too late. She had somehow gotten a hold of a baseball bat and swung knocking the gun across the room. The wood collides with the smooth as Melinda shakes out her hands, stinging from the contact.

“Phil… Please trust me.”

She shuts her eyes tightly dropping her head as she hears the icer fire. She was ready for her body to surrender itself to the darkness just as it had all those months ago at the same man’s hands.

But the moment never came. Instead just the sound of a grunt before a body flopping to the floor. She opens her eyes once again meeting those crystalline eyes reflecting hurt.

“I do Melinda. I just hope you’re right about this.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’d Simmons say?” She perks her head up seeing Coulson leaning against the door of the med lab. He was clad in pressed pants and a dark blue dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone and she noticed that he wasn’t wearing a tie.

“No broken bones thankfully. She knew what she was swinging at.”

He nods moving to approach her.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For?”

“How this all turned out.” She frowns. “I know you liked her.”

“I could say the same thing about you and Andrew.” She falls silent not meeting his eyes. “We never talked about it.”

“Didn’t know we had to.”

“Did you mean all of those things you were saying there?”

“Most.” She mutters.

“Melinda…” She just shakes her head. Tears begin to brim her eyes threatening to spill over. “Hey.” Suddenly he’s in front of her. He catches her chin between two fingers tipping her head up so they’re forced to meet eyes. “We’ll find him.”

She can’t find any words to say. Not because she doesn’t want to. Simply because she doesn’t know what to say. So many emotions are filling her so fast she can hardly think straight. So instead she does the one thing she can think of. She leans in pressing her lips to his softly. 

The world seems to still for a little bit. Her fingers clutch the lapels of his shirt as his real hand laces in her hair while the other rests upon her thigh. Their noses bump softly her heart skipping a beat. She pulls away first resisting the smile tugging at her lips.

“Why did you trust me?”

“How could I not? You’re my right hand.”


End file.
